Trying To Get Out
by waterrain
Summary: AU Denmark tries to get out of having to do mandatory military service, but it does not work and it also does not help he is named after his country.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Denmark rolled his eyes and he couldn't believe that he was being drafted into the military.

'Why did my parents name me Denmark.' Denmark mentally thought to himself and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm a homosexual. So I can't be drafted." Denmark said bluntly, but to be honest he did not have a damn clue which gender he preferred or if he was just bisexual.

"No. You have to serve regardless of your preference." The Danish man stated flatly and he shook his head.

"Fucking hell are you serious." Denmark commented in an irritated voice and he glared at the Danish man. "That sucks."

"I'm completely serious, Denmark." The Danish man told him in a slightly annoyed tone and he shook his head. "Honestly, We need every able man regardless of what he tends to do in his free time."

"Shit." Denmark muttered and he gritted his teeth.

"Service is mandatory." The Danish man commented firmly and Denmark sulked for a moment.

"Why the hell can't we be like Italy or France or-" Denmark started to say, but then he stopped for a moment and then muttered bitterly. "Never mind."

"Denmark. You still have to serve. A minimum of four months to a year." The Danish man stated sternly and he was feeling annoyed that Denmark was being more difficult than anyone else.

"What if I said I was a women?" Denmark asked in a curious voice and he was trying to think of a way out of having to serve in the military. "Oh, What if I dressed like a women? Hell I'll make one hot and sexy chick."

"I have your birth certificate." The Danish man stated firmly and then added. "It is useless to try to get out of serving your country. You are named after it."

"Damnit." Denmark muttered bitterly and he clenched his fist, but then sighed heavily to himself. "Fine, I will do my time and I don't give a damn if it sounds as if I'm going to jail. Take me away and draft my sorry ass."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

"His name is Norway. Norway, this will be your roommate Denmark." The Danish man stated calmly and Denmark was smirking to himself still thinking about how to get out of serving.

"Denmark. Norway is from Norway and the reason why he-" The Danish man started to say, but then he stopped.

"Will you kick me out if I kiss Norway?" Denmark asked innocently and he completely missed Norway's annoyed expression.

"No, but he would kick your ass and the other men would kick your ass." The Danish man stated bluntly and he glared at Denmark for a moment. "I would suggest against doing anything to Norway."

"Huh, but he is so tiny and ado-" Denmark started to say, but then he stopped because of Norway's cold glare.

"Norway does not talk much, but he follows orders." The Danish man told him.

"Hey, Norway clean everything." Denmark said happily and he smiled brightly at Norway.

"Denmark. I meant from commanding officers and those in charge." The Danish man snapped in annoyance.

"Oh." Denmark muttered and he crossed his arms.

"Here is a hand out and I'm leaving." The Danish man told him and he briefly gave Norway a pitying glance. Norway sighed heavily and then looked blankly at Denmark.

"I can help you get kicked out." Norway said softly to Denmark and he really wanted to help.

"Wow, really Norway. You are cool." Denmark commented cheerfully and Norway nodded. Of course Norway didn't mention it was because he found Denmark already to be annoying and didn't want to share a room with him.

"Did they force you to join?" Denmark asked lightly and he was sure the answer was going to be Yes.

"No." Norway muttered quietly.

"Huh?" Denmark asked in a confused tone and he raised an eyebrow.

"Last year I received my parent's permission and I use to be in the Norway military, but then I was transfer here." Norway muttered quietly and he looked at Denmark with dull eyes as he added. "I was transferred here. I have no idea why they would do such a thing."

"How old are you?" Denmark asked in a curious voice and he walked over to Norway. His hands were on Norway's hips and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"It is impossible to tell by hip size." Norway commented calmly and he smoothly grabbed Denmark's hands.

"Oops. How old are you?" Denmark asked again and Norway released his hands.

"I'm seventeen." Norway stated flatly and he was getting bored with these questions, but did not tell Denmark.

"When did you join?" Denmark asked in a curious voice and he was sure it must have been really recent or something.

"When I was sixteen years old." Norway commented causally and he watched in slight amusement when Denmark gapped in shock.

"Norway, why? I'm eighteen and just why?" Denmark asked and his eyes were wide in shock. Norway sighed to himself and he rolled his eyes in annoyance, but Denmark completely missed the irritated expression.

"It is getting late." Norway stated calmly and Denmark missed the glare that was thrown his way.

",But it is only 8:00PM." Denmark whined and Norway shook his head, but then walked over to his own bed and sat down while looking at Denmark with expressionless eyes. Denmark followed him and Norway is going to try his best at getting Denmark kicked out of the military.

"Say, Norway. Would they kick me out if I slept in the same bed as you?" Denmark asked and he had a feeling the answer would be Yes.

"No. They wouldn't kick you out." Norway replied firmly and he just wanted to fall asleep.

"I never told anyo-" Denmark started to say, but then he broke off and looked away for a moment.

"I'm going to be alone." Norway stated dully and he was not sure how long he would last with Denmark as his roommate.

"Come on. Please I want to be kicked out." Denmark said in a pleading voice and he thought for sure if caught he would be kicked out.

"Fine. I do not care." Norway stated bluntly and he went to sleep, but Denmark remained awake for a few minutes.

'Wow, I never knew a guy could be so slender and crap.' Denmark mentally thought to himself and then he rolled his eyes. "Screw it. He looks so pretty and a bit girlish in a way. So I guess I found out my answer. I'm bisexual.'

Denmark fell asleep and in his sleep held Norway like a teddy bear.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

Norway woke up and he felt warmer than usual. He blinked in confusion, but then he remembered Denmark and with ease Norway slipped out of the hold. He got out a small sheet of paper and made a note which then Norway put the note into his own pocket.

"Idiot." Norway commented lightly and then rolled his eyes. He walked over to the sink and begun to fill up the pitcher with cold water. Norway picked it up and walked over to Denmark. He shoved him off the bed first and then dumped the cold water onto Denmark's face.

"I'm drowning! I'm drowning! Save me!" Denmark said loudly and his eyes were closed.

"No. Open your eyes." Norway stated flatly and his arms were crossed.

"Huh? Oh it was just water." Denmark said calmly and he blinked for a moment. Norway handed him a piece of paper and then looked at him. "Oh, You want me to read it."

_Denmark, Pretend to see fairies and unicorns. The line 'I can see dead people is overused'. Burn after reading if you are alone._

"Wow, I never would have thought of that Norway." Denmark said and then he handed Norway back the note.

"Or I could just claim you sexually assaulted me and you would be kicked out right away." Norway stated bluntly and he watched as Denmark shake his head 'No'.

"Nah, I would be sent to prison. The food is crappy." Denmark commented lightly and then added. "I went to jail for a day and it was terrible."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

"Commander, I see something." Denmark said in a calm and collect tone.

"What is it Denmark?" The Danish Commander asked calmly.

"A unicorn killing a fairy that was stripping in a sluttish way, Sir." Denmark stated in a serious voice and he forced himself not to smirk.

"He has been trying to get kicked out, Sir." The Danish Solider commented and he glared for a moment at Denmark.

"Denmark, You will not be kicked out." The Danish Commander stated firmly.

",But I'm fucking crazy." Denmark whined and Norway covered up his own face while shaking his head.

"No. You are trying to get out of serving your country." The Danish Soldier said bluntly and he shook his head.

"What if I said Italy's military could totally like kick our ass." Denmark said loudly and he smirked to himself.

"Norway, Please get Denmark out of my sight." The Danish Commander managed to say and he did not look too pleased with Denmark's words.

"Heh, I think-" Denmark started to say, but Norway kicked him and then dragged him away.

"Right now, You are trying to get yourself killed not kicked out." Norway stated bluntly and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Yikes, I don't want to die yet. I have not had sex!" Denmark said loudly and his eyes were wide. Norway sighed and he wished that Denmark would get kicked out already.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

Norway handed Denmark a note and then watched as he opened it.

_In the middle of lunch time strip and yell loudly 'I'm a women trapped in a man's body!'_

"Heh, That's a good one." Denmark commented cheerfully and then he added. "Do I touch myself too and say I don't want this awful equipment?"

Norway stared at Denmark in disbelief and then he pinched both of Denmark's arms.

"Ouch. Fine, I'll just stick to the plan." Denmark muttered and he sulked for a moment.

"If this doesn't work. Can I claim to be pregnant?" Denmark commented lightly and Norway shook his head 'No'. "Come on. It might work."

"No." Norway simply stated and he crossed his arms listening while Denmark sighed heavily.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

It was during the middle of lunch time and Denmark smirked to himself. He stripped out of his uniform and then stood up onto the table.

"I'm a sexy as hell woman trapped in a fucking handsome man's body." Denmark said loudly and proudly. His hands were on his hips and he was smirking smugly, but did not realize barely anyone so much as looked at him. Norway sighed to himself and then covered up his face in embarrassment for Denmark just had to add words.

'Now what do I do?' Denmark mentally thought to himself and he was completely ignored for everyone just kept on eating lunch, but a select few just rolled their eyes.

"I hate this lousy hanging equipment. Oh, cut if off. It is so long and big! Oh it is a curse for I'm really a woman inside of this terribly sexy as hell manly body! Cut it from me and flush it down the toilet! Be gone!" Denmark cried out loudly and he did not feel any sort of shame or embarrassment. He received several horrified looks, but then they shook their heads and resumed eating.

"Denmark, Get down from there. You are embarrassing yourself and they are ignoring you." Norway said quietly and Denmark sulked to himself.

'No wonder why some people say Danes are crazy. This would have worked in my country.' Norway thought to himself and he bite down on his lip. 'How on earth can I help Denmark get kicked out when everyone is so insane, but of course Denmark is crazy too.'

"What's wrong, Norway? You look about ready to cry." Denmark said in a slightly worried voice and he dressed back into his uniform.

'I miss my country it was peaceful and quiet. I miss my little brother Iceland. Working with these Danes are tiring. I want to at least have my own room again.' Norway thought and tears slowly fell down his pale cheeks. 'Denmark is so annoying, loud, and embarrassing. Why did they have to transfer me here into this Danish military? Am I just a guinea pig for the Norwegian military_?'_

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

"Denmark, You should be fucking ashamed of yourself." One of the Danish men said in a voice full of disgust.

"You are scum." Another Danish man sneered at Denmark and his arms were crossed.

"Jackass." A Danish man simply stated and he glared at Denmark.

"What the hell did I do?" Denmark asked loudly and he glared at the suddenly active Danish Military men who had previously ignored him. Why the hell are they blaming him?

"You made Norway cry!" One of the Danish men said loudly and his arms were crossed.

"He is Norwegian and he is not use to our ways! Be more fucking sensitive." Another Danish man said calmly and he glared at Denmark.

"Your naked body must have frightened him! Plus your words too!" A Danish man snapped angrily and Denmark glared at all of them.

"I'm just homesick." Norway stated and he wiped away his tears.

"The Commander would let you visit your homeland for a while." One of the Danish men said calmly and he looked at Norway's slightly red eyes.

"No, It is okay. I'm also a little stressed." Norway muttered and he hated the attention. He moved a little closer to Denmark, but then regretted it for that was when Denmark suddenly decided to hug him.

"I'll take Norway back to the room." Denmark commented firmly and he glared at the small crowd.

"Denmark, If you do anything to Norway." A Danish man said in a threatening voice and he looked sternly at Denmark.

"Damnit! I'm not going to hurt or torture or kill or violate Norway." Denmark snapped angrily and his eyes were fierce. Norway sighed to himself and he wished he was back home.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

"Man, They sure are protective over you." Denmark commented causally.

"Yes." Norway muttered bitterly and he mentally thought 'I hate it'.

"Did anyone try-" Denmark started at ask, but then Norway pinched his arm.

"No." Norway stated flatly and he begun writing on a piece of paper. After a minute he handed Denmark the piece of paper .

_I'm the only one from Norway. I'm the shortest person and I'm also the lightest. They find me to be cute like a little bunny and there is no sexual meaning behind it._

"I'll protect you from those crowding Danes." Denmark stated firmly and his arms were crossed.

"You are a Dane." Norway stated flatly and he gave Denmark a blank stare.

"Yep. I can protect you from the other Danes." Denmark commented cheerfully and then he gave Norway a bright smile. "I can kick anyone's ass and I'll the best Danish Protector of the adorable creature which is you, Norway."

'And this is why some people say Damn The Danes.' Norway thought to himself and he sighed deeply for there was simply no escape.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"It's not your fault. You are just so small and cute like a tiny baby animal like a kitten." Denmark commented cheerfully and he did not notice Norway's annoyed expression.

"You still want to be kicked out, right?" Norway asked calmly and he hoped that Denmark still wants to be kicked out of the military.

"Nope. I'm going to stay." Denmark stated firmly and he gave Norway a grin.

'Why me?' Norway thought bitterly and he sighed to himself.

"Why?" Norway muttered quietly and he wanted to hit Denmark for being such a pain.

"Because I can't leave behind a friend." Denmark told him and Norway stared at him in sheer disbelief.

'When did we become friends?' Norway mentally thought and then shook his head.

"Or we both could get kicked out the same time." Denmark commented lightly and he smiled at Norway missing the annoyed glare.

"I'll be alright by myself. Just go and get yourself kicked out." Norway stated firmly, but Denmark just chuckled lightly.

"Oh, Norway. You are just so sweet, but I can't leave you." Denmark told him cheerfully and Norway shook his head.

"Think of yourself. You won't be happy here." Norway muttered softly and maybe this will make Demark want to try once again to be kicked out.

"Nah, I can just adjust to the military life." Denmark stated causally and then added. "Roommates for life."

'Danes are unpredictable. I should of known he would not leave. I will not have this room to myself.' Norway thought to himself and tears silently fell down his cheeks. 'I'm doomed.'

"Aww, Your crying tears of joy." Denmark said happily and he gave Norway a big hug.

'I'm annoyed and why was I even transferred here? I think I might become insane because of Denmark and all of these Danes who think I'm like a cute little kitten. Just because I'm smaller, shorter, and lighter than them all.' Norway thought to himself bitterly and he did not bother getting out of Denmark's hug.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Norway sighed heavily to himself and then glanced at Denmark who was sound asleep. He shook his head and decided to come up with a plan.

'Denmark will drive me insane. Either he goes or me.' Norway mentally thought to himself and he placed a hand on his own cheek. 'Maybe I should do something rather bad, but not bad enough to be put in prison.'

He came up with an idea and smiled faintly to himself.

"I can dress up in a girlish outfit and then maybe I will be transferred to another unit. All I have to do is to do some cutting and sewing." Norway muttered to himself and he rolled his eyes in annoyance for Denmark was snoring.

'I do not like having Denmark for a roommate. There is no way in hell I will be his roommate for life. I refuse and I will somehow have him not be my roommate anymore. Murder is illegal and not to mention he is not worth going to prison for at all.' Norway thought firmly and he was half tempted to sleep outside, but then he sighed heavily to himself and decided to gag Denmark with a clean sock. Norway closed his eyes and fell asleep for a moment. However Denmark spit out the sock and begun snoring again. Norway shook his head and decided to start making himself a girlish outfit.

"Hopefully this will work." Norway whispered to himself and to be honest if cross dressing was the answer of getting away from Denmark. It would be well worth it and there would be no regrets.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Norway decided to wear the girlish outfit he made last night underneath his uniform and then pushed Denmark off of the bed.

"Wake up." Norway stated bluntly and his arms were crossed,

"Oh, It is time for us to be up." Denmark muttered sleepily and then yawned loudly.

"Yes." Norway said calmly and he glared down at Denmark.

"I hate mornings." Denmark whined and he dragged Norway onto the floor. "Why can't we just ditch and claim to be sick."

"No." Norway stated firmly and he managed to wiggle out of Denmark's grip.

"Alright fine. Let's head down for breakfast." Denmark said slowly and they walked to the eating area. Norway ate his food and then sighed softly. Denmark was still eating and he was chatting happily.

'Best to get this over with now.' Norway thought to himself and then he started to pull down his pants, but Denmark's hands grabbed Norway's hands.

"Norway, What are you doing?" Denmark asked in a curious voice and he tilted his head.

'Trying to get kicked out or transferred. I want to be away from you.' Norway mentally thought and he slipped his wrists from Denmark's grasp. 'I do hope this works. Then again maybe not for no one cared when you stripped or said such things. Might as well try my luck and see how it goes.'

Norway quickly pulled down his pants and then pulled off his jacket along with his shirt. Denmark gapped and he looked like a fish out of water. The other Danish Soldiers couldn't look away from Norway and they were gapping in shock along with having rather odd feelings, but then turned as one to glare angrily at Denmark.

"It is not my fault. Stop glaring at me." Denmark snapped angrily and his cheeks were puffed out. "It is not my fault Norway looks so damn cute and adorable in girl clothing. He is pretty and like a little kitty."

"I knew it! You forced poor Norway into that outfit!" A Danish Soldier said loudly and he glared at Denmark. "Even though he looks pretty and like a small animal. No excuse, Denmark!"

"Why do I even bother." Norway muttered to himself and then sat down on top of the table. He watched as everyone was yelling at Denmark and blaming him. Norway brushed off his mini skirt that was military colors and it barely reached his mid thigh. He brushed off his short sleeve and mid drift showing military colored shirt.

'I might as well save Denmark since it is not his fault and I think he might have his ass kicked by everyone. He would whine and be much more annoying.' Norway thought and he sighed deeply. 'He was an idiot for making that comment about me in front of the others. I think he has a death wish.'

"It is not Denmark's fault." Norway stated bluntly and everyone became quiet.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"I was curious if it was true that when one is wearing a skirt that it is more comfortable or not." Norway commented smoothly and he watched as the other Soldiers nodded.

"See, Norway here was curious and he decided to take action to find out the truth." Denmark stated firmly and he noticed that Norway has some slender legs.

"Along with wondering if there was ever a battle whether or not it would confuse the enemy." Norway stated calmly and he added. "Anyway, I should change into my normal uniform."

Denmark quickly followed Norway and he grabbed his hand once they were out of sight of the others.

"Norway, I wish that you could keep on wearing girl outfits." Denmark stated bluntly and Norway sighed to himself.

"Why?" Norway asked calmly and he had a feeling that he would regret asking Denmark why.

"Because I think it would liven things up, boost morale, and be all in all a good thing for the Danish military. Your cute, tiny, and are like a complete kitten. Plus the enemy would be confused and underestimate you too." Denmark said passionately and loudly. Norway wanted to punch him, but resisted the urge and his right eye twitched slightly at Denmark's words.

"Denmark, I doubt anyone else would think the same way." Norway commented flatly and he was picked up by Denmark.

"You weigh so little and your so like a small animal." Denmark stated cheerfully and then added. "I'm willing to stay in the military as long as your by my side."

'The world is right…Danes are crazy.' Norway mentally thought and he managed to kick Denmark hard on the leg.

"Stop picking me up, Denmark." Norway told him firmly, but his words went unheard.

'At least I'm on the ground now.' Norway thought to himself and he grabbed a uniform.

"It is alright that you cross dress, Norway." Denmark said happily and then added. "I'm not into cross dressing, but I highly advise you to cross dress."

Norway ignored him and went to change in the bathroom, but made sure to lock the door and he wanted to yell.

"I wish that I could have got a photo of you and stuff." Denmark commented calmly from the other side of the door and Norway regretted cross dressing.

"You are welcome to wear all the girl outfits you want in our room. I won't tell anyone and it would be just between us." Denmark stated in a serious voice and he smiled to himself at the thought of seeing Norway in a dress. "Ah, you looked really cute."

'No way in hell am I ever going to cross dress again. Denmark can always dream, but no way am I going to fulfill his fantasies.' Norway thought firmly and he was back in his regular outfit.

"Stop calling me cute." Norway said as he opened the door and Denmark hugged him tightly.

"I'm just telling the truth and your so tiny." Denmark stated bluntly and Norway gritted his teeth.

'Not my fault about you being so tall and muscular.' Norway thought bitterly and he sighed deeply. 'I wish that I was not transferred here with these crazy Danes in this Danish Military. I miss my nice and sane home with an equally sane military.'

"I guess we should be going." Denmark said in a depressed voice and he slowly let Norway go.

'One way or another I'm going to be kicked out of this military.' Norway thought to himself firmly and he sighed to himself. 'I know murder would get me kicked out, but I do not want to go to jail or anything like that. For now I'm stuck with Denmark and he doesn't want to be kicked now.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"Norway, Do you know how huggable you are?" Denmark asked cheerfully as he hugged him and did not notice Norway pinching his arms.

"No." Norway repiled flatly and he felt like a soft troll toy which in his childhood used to hug for comfort.

'I feel regret for how much I hugged and cuddled with my troll toy, but it was not alive.' Norway thought calmly and the scary thing was how he was getting use to Denmark's out of the blue hugs. 'Sort of like Stockholm syndrome becoming use to his hugs.'

"You smell nice." Denmark said happily as he smelled Norway's hair.

"I shower daily unlike you, smelly." Norway stated bluntly and Denmark still hugged him.

"Maybe I should shower daily." Denmark commented calmly and he smiled brightly.

'That would be a blessing.' Norway thought as he rolled his eyes. 'Instead of the whole going without one for two whole days.'

"That would be nice." Norway said to him smoothly and he sighed to himself.

"Heh, In that case I should shower twice a day." Denmark said calmly as he released the smaller male from the hug. "I'll take one right now."

Norway sighed as Denmark stripped himself before looking for an outfit and then went into the bathroom to shower.

"I'll write a letter to my little brother." Norway commented to himself and sat down on the chair. He grabbed a pen along with a sheet of paper and begun to write.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

_Dear Iceland,_

_I do not think I will make it, but if I do more than likely I will not be the same older brother you knew before I was transferred here to the Danish Military. The Danes are crazy and they treat me like a kitten, but the worse one is Denmark….He hugs me daily, I lost count, and there is never a warning. Plus he smells my hair and says the oddest of things._

_Prison seems rather tempting, but on a side note I believe I'm developing Stockholm for I grow use to Denmark's random hugging by the day. Please do not visit me for I have no desire for you the Danes to see you, but also I would go for life in jail for knocking their lights out completely if they dare to hug you._

_Love, Your Older Brother_

_Norway_

_P.S The Danes have an odd habit of hugging smaller people and everyone is taller than me. Save yourself, Stay away from Denmark, and please consider going to The United States Of America. I wish you good luck my little brother._

Norway folded up the letter and put in into an envelope along with putting on the correct address. He carried it with him and had it mailed to his home in Norway to his little brother Iceland.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Norway walked back to the room and opened the door to see a completely nude Denmark, but he had a towel wrapped around his hair.

"Hey, Norway." Denmark said causally and he waved at him while smiling.

"What are you doing?" Norway asked calmly and his eyes looked away from the nude body.

"Air drying my body." Denmark replied simply and the other didn't bother asking what was the point of air drying when there are perfectly good towels to be used.

"Cover your dick, Denmark." Norway stated bluntly and he mentally sighed for what did he do to deserve Denmark as a roommate.

"Heh, sorry about that Norway." Denmark commented cheerfully and he moved his hands to cover the private area. "Better?"

"Yes." Norway replied simply and nodded his head.

"So where were you? Did anyone try to hug you? Are you alright and stuff?" Denmark asked in a curious voice and tilted his head.

"The only one that hugs me lately is you, Denmark." Norway said flatly and he wished that the hugs would stop, but it was in vain.

"Yep. They backed off because of what I told them." Denmark commented gleefully and gave the other a big smile.

'What the hell did he say?' Norway mentally thought and he had a bad feeling.

"What did you say?" Norway managed to ask calmly and his fists were clenched by his side.

"Ummm….I forgot." Denmark replied in a mutter and he tilted his head. "Let's see I told them a lot of made up things."

Norway glared at him cold, he walked towards him, and pinched both of Denmark's nipples.

"Remember now?" Norway asked coldly and he let go after a few seconds.

"Yep and thanks for that Norway. Helps me to remember things quicker." Denmark said happily and he gave Norway a bright smile.

"I told them that every time they hugged you that you act as if your okay, but at night you cry. Also that you feel like a whore and a slut due to how easily they hug you. Oh and that you wanted the hugs to be really special. Umm and with every hug it felt as if you lost your virginity. So it made you shed a lot of tears, sobbing into your pillow, and they felt really guilty." Denmark told him slowly and he tilted his head. "Yeah they won't be hugging you."

Norway was speechless, his face was completely red, and he had a strong urge to strangle Denmark.

'Deep breaths..Deep breaths and think positive thoughts such as no one besides Denmark will hug me.' Norway thought over and over for a minute.

"Heh, I get to be the only one to hug you. See they won't be crowding you and stuff. I'm pretty great right, Nory." Denmark commented joyfully and he grinned at Norway. "I saved you from the Danes, Nory."

'That does it.' Norway thought angrily and he was seeing red. Denmark was jumped and shoved down by a red faced Norway who was breathing heavily along with forgetting that the other was completely naked.

"You are really happy and proud of me." Denmark commented cheerfully and blinked his eyes at Norway that was on his hips.

"You are a thick headed idiot." Norway commented flatly and he bite his lip.

",But I'm your thick headed idiot since we are roommates." Denmark said calmly and he smiled brightly, but then frowned for Norway had tears running down his cheeks. "Are you okay, Nory?"

Norway ignored him and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Denmark hugged him close, he had Norway's head on his chest, and his hands were rubbing his upper back in comfort.

"It's okay, Nory. You got me and I have you. We can get through this together." Denmark whispered softly and he heard a sob. "It's okay, Nory."

The door opened up and there was a few Danish soldiers looking shell shocked. Norway didn't notice nor did Denmark until all three of them said something.

"What the hell are you doing to Norway? Why are you hugging him?" The three Danish soldiers asked angrily and they walked inside. Denmark's face went pale and Norway looked at them with tear filled eyes.

'Damn, They are getting the wrong idea.' Denmark mentally thought and he wiped away Norway's tears along with moving him to the side. That was when the three Danish soldiers noticed that Denmark was naked and they grabbed him by the arms roughly.

"Get dressed now." A Dane said firmly and Denmark sighed to himself as he quickly changed. Norway blinked his eyes, he felt better, and noticed that Denmark was dressed along with having his elbows helded by two Danish soldiers.

"Denmark, You will be questioned and we will see what will happen." A Dane stated coldly and he glanced at Norway. "I'm sorry that I ever assigned him to your room."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"Excuse me, Sir?" Norway asked calmly and he looked at Denmark's pale face.

"Yes, Norway." The Dane replied back.

"Denmark did nothing wrong. He was air drying and I had sent a letter to my little brother. I felt rather homesick and Denmark noticed that I was feeling sad. I let him hug and comfort me for he is asexual." Norway commented smoothly and he grabbed Denmark away from the other Danes. "He did not try anything wrong and I wish for him to remain my roommate."

"Okay, but if he does try anything let us know." The Dane stated firmly and he along with the other two Danes left. Norway closed the door with his left hand along with locking it for his right one was holding Denmark's arm.

"Oh, Nory. Thank you and they wouldn't believe me." Denmark said quietly and he hugged Norway tightly. "I was afraid they would lock me up and put me into prison."

"Denmark, You did nothing wrong and they assumed the worst out of you." Norway stated flatly and he hugged him back for once. Denmark gave him a light kiss on the lips and Norway's eyes went wide in shock.

'My first kiss gone in a second.' Norway thought briefly and he stared at Denmark.

"You are the best roommate, Nory." Denmark stated happily and he let go of Norway.

'What have I done?' Norway wondered to himself and he closed his eyes for a moment. 'The right thing, but why did he have to kiss me? I just got use to the hugging. He better not start kissing me too.'

"Why did you kiss me?" Norway asked calmly and his lips felt odd from Denmark's faint kiss.

"Because I'm really happy that we will remain roommates forever and ever. Everyone else here doesn't really like me." Denmark replied honestly and he looked at him. "You are the only one that likes me and stuff, Norway. I have no one else. My parents gave up on me and I'm glad that you have not given up on me."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Trying To Get Out**

**By waterrain**

"Norway, You look sick." Denmark commented as he stared at the smaller male. Norway tried to ignored him and closed his eyes.

"Leave me alone, Denmark." Norway stated firmly and after a sneezed.

"I'll take care of you." Denmark said cheerfully as he walked closer to him.

"Go to hell." Norway muttered and it was in vain for the taller male really does not listen to him.

"Heh, I'll be like a nurse." Denmark told him calmly and he grinned widely. "I'll nurse you back to health."

Norway rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him, but it didn't work.

"I have no idea what to do when someone is sick, but I'll just wing it and hope for the best." Denmark informed Norway and he didn't notice the annoyed expression. "I'm sure it won't be difficult at all. I'll be the best nurse ever for you, Norway."

'Why can't he leave me alone.' Norway thought as he gave Denmark a blank expression. 'He can't take a hint. I think he must have bumped his head several times when he was a child.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
